Level 445
| blockers = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | candies = | type = Ingredient | previous = 444 | next = 446 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 445 '''is the fifth level in Butterscotch Boulders and the 108th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and 1 cherry and score at least 20,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the need to switch the position of the ingredients which is hard to do, the huge amount of icing requiring a good number of moves to clear them, limited number of moves and the candy bomb being somewhat hard to clear make this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *This level looks easy, but like other very hard levels in the past, looks are deceiving. It is actually incredibly difficult for many reasons: **There are two candy bombs that only have 17 moves. They are behind many two layered icings and liquorice locks and will explode before you know it. **There are only 30 moves to bring down both ingredients. With a large amount of icing requiring a good number of moves to clear them, there may not be enough moves left to bring down both ingredients. **The worst part - there are no exits over the two end rows where the ingredients fall, which means they must be switched onto another lane, which is obnoxious with only 30 moves and the 2 bombs to worry about. **Overall, this level is incredibly hard despite the easy look about it, this is typical of difficult ingredient levels. Stars Strategy *Try and have the ingredients slide into the lanes next to the ones they come out of. You don't want to have to wait moves later in the game trying to move them over yourself. *Use combinations to quickly clear the 2-layer icings to make room for more combinations. EVERY MOVE COUNTS! *If you can break a liquorice lock one space diagonal to a corner, while ensuring you break neither of the other two (above and to the left (top-left corner) or right (top-right corner)) shielding the corner, it is possible for ingredients to slip through that gap and move into the inner column. This is difficult to do, but make sure you are doing it whenever you are given the opportunity. *Be aware that when there are and moves remaining, the ingredients will start spawning, so make sure you spawn them to slide on the proper lane. *Also, be aware that ingredients might slip back to the side lanes if there is an unoccupied gap surrounded by icings. Earning More Stars * difficulty:' Easy *' difficulty:' Somewhat easy 'Reason''' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful until some of the blockers have been cleared. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points (2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points). Hence, an additional 40,000 points for two stars and an additional 80,000 points have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,340 points per move (40,000 points / 30 moves = 1,333.33 points per move) for two stars and an additional 2,680 points per move (80,000 points / 30 moves = 2,666.67 points per move) for three stars. However, the icing at the start of the level means that players will only earn points in the low hundreds for at least the first five moves. *There are many 2-layer icings which require a good number of moves to clear them, reducing the number of moves left for Sugar Crush. *The positions of the candy bombs may, in most cases, require the use of the colour bomb + candy bomb combinations to clear them. This in turn gives plenty of points. *30 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to drop the ingredients. Trivia *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Butterscotch Boulders levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn three stars